


The wedding day

by Arkaham



Series: The one where is a Dragon on the Enterprise. [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Hobbit!Smaug, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaham/pseuds/Arkaham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And just when everything seems to be happy and cute, a wild Lobelia appears and ruins the day. So Bilbo and Hobbit!Smaug decide to marry again. But nothing is too easy for the hobbit and his dragon when a strange visit comes for Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A wild Lobelia appears

**Author's Note:**

> Smaug is hobbit size and he got married to Bilbo some years prior this history. Also I changed the years of some characters so they could fit in the story. what? Did Bilbo remember who? No, no is no mistake. He did remember. That's why I love this story so much. Did you want an invitation for the wedding? what? the honey moon? Dear me...  
> No happy ending for this part. you are now warned. Thank you for reading. Any grammatical horror is my fault, my loyal MSWord does its best.

Weeding day

Bilbo awoken feeling warm, like every morning since two years ago, he was happy. He turned his face to his left and smiled again.

“Good morning uncle” His little niece was there waiting, he was tucked under the bed sheets, his little face had the biggest smiles he had in the day, behind him, sleeping or pretending to be asleep was the love of his life. Smaug.

The eerie beauty that had his dragon on the form of hobbit always amazed him, pale skin, dark unruly curls, blue eyes, cheekbones and the most kissable lips. His beautiful dragon hugging his little nice Frodo. He loved the mornings more than ever.

“Good morning dear boy” Bilbo greeted back almost whispering. “Good morning Sweetheart”  Smaug opened one eyed and closed it fast, still pretend to be asleep. That was a game Frodo and Smaug acquired since the first time little Frodo ran to their bed crying for the nightmares.

“Uncle Sherlock is dead asleep” Frodo said firmly to Bilbo. Smaug will pretend he was sleep and Frodo will wake him up tickling his side, sometimes Bilbo would join him but he restrained himself because the dragon ended tickling Frodo.

Bilbo loved the giggles of them both and missed if they don’t have any.

Frodo turned and began to tickle Smaug’s sides, slowly he climbed on top of him, struggling with his tries of tickling. Smaug was pretending he was still sleep but slowly gave in into the laughs.

“Be undead uncle Sherlock, my mighty magic will make you laugh” Bilbo turned on his side, watching them fondly, suddenly Smaug catch Frodo and tickled the little hobbit merciless, they laughs could wake up the dead.

Ten minutes later they were gasping without air, both proud of their laughing, Frodo looked at Bilbo with happiness and Smaug with undying love.

“This deserves a Jam and eggs breakfast” Bilbo said to them Frodo stood up screaming; Smaug sat down and cached the little one.

“Calm down dearest” He said to the hobbit. “Let’s get dressed first”

Bilbo exited the bed first, he saw them stretching on the bed. Bilbo wondered at what moment they become such friends, he remembered how a little ball of fears and tears was Frodo when he picked up and how respectful was Frodo for Smaug.

“Where are you Mister Baggins?” Deep voice of Smaug bring memories, Bilbo smiled and kissed him on the lips. The look Frodo always had whenever saw them kissing was of awe and adoration. Frodo was smarter than most hobbit children.

They quickly dressed up. Breeches in soft brown, clean shirts, Bilbo and Smaug vest matching the other eyes, and green coats, Frodo waiting for them in the door.

Bag End soon filled with the riches smells of eggs, jam, bread, butter and fresh tea, they ate talking about the dreams Frodo had that night, Smaug always said that was one of the best way fight nightmare and a good way to acquire new memories.

Bilbo loved them chatting, loved them sharing like they were old friends.

Sometimes it was odd, Smaug the mighty Dragon that haunted the lonely mountain, smart and cunning, in full possession of magic and older than he apparent to be and Frodo a little hobbit of eleven years old, innocent of all, orphan and filled with nightmares.

“Uncle Sherlock, you think Mister Gamgee’s child will born today?” That was been the question of the month since Frodo found out about the baby.

“Not today songbird” Smaug said, then sipped his tea. “The pregnancy is only five months old, you need to wait another four, can you do that songbird?” Smaug answered that every time and Frodo nodded that he’ll do. Bilbo smiled, that was their morning routine after breakfast.

At breakfast end, they washed and dried the dishes, Bilbo washed and Frodo dried, Smaug take the dishes and stored in its place.

Bilbo sometimes stared at them, wishing that this life could last until the ends of time. He just had to enjoy this little time he had with them and try to make them happy every day.

“Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo said to him, his little blue eyes were worried.

“Dear boy?” Bilbo kissed Frodo in the forehead, the child smiled. “Let’s go to the market, we’re lacking egg and fish and some other things”

“Can we get mushrooms for dinner?” Frodo asked exited.

“If there any” Bilbo promised. He saw Smaug looking at them, and smiled at him. His dragon was always calculating thing in his bright mind, analysing and storing. “Something special you want my love?”

“I already had” Smaug answered with a grin, Bilbo will never get tired of Smaug’s flirt.

“What is it uncle Sherlock?” Frodo asked innocently.

“Both of you, songbird” Smaug always answered the sweet way to Frodo and the little hobbit lighten up.

They got ready for leave Bag End, some coins in pockets, a bag for the purchases and a basket with cheese sandwiches.  They walked in front of the Gamgee house, Frodo ran toward the elder Gamgee, Hamfast.

“Is your baby coming today?” Frodo asked exited.

“Not today Mister Frodo” he answered polite, the hobbit looked at Bilbo as if he wasn’t telling everything about babies, but he saw Smaug put his hand in the dark curls of Frodo and said to him, so gentle

“Remember the months I told you this morning?” Frodo looked at Smaug stunned with awe, he nodded and smiled. “How many songbird?” Frodo raised his hand with four fingers showing, he was proud of his answer. “That’s right” and Smaug pet the curls.

“He is a good lad” Hamfast said watching the little hobbit all smiles.

“Thank you” Bilbo saw his Smaug lifting Frodo. The child loved to be hugged that way and kissed in the forehead, Frodo was still small for his seven years.

“If I was a hobbit that never knew about you Mister Bilbo, I swear, they both are father and son” the old Gamgee said fondly.

“Maybe not in blood” Bilbo added.

“Aye” agreed

“Give my greetings to your wife” Bilbo said walking. Smaug and Frodo prompted followed him, Bilbo waited a few steps before link his arm around his Dragon’s arm, Frodo was walking holding hand with the Dragon. Bilbo felt like they were a true family.

“Have I said to you how much I love you today?” Bilbo asked to Smaug.

“Not yet my love” He answered and added quickly “I love you so much today” Bilbo saw his blue eyes shade with green, shining reddish. Bilbo kissed his dragon on lips.

“I love you too”

“I love you too uncle” Frodo chirped happily, Bilbo and Smaug giggled.

“I love you Frodo” Bilbo said, and Smaug echoed happily.

They walked through the path, the sun was still lazy in the sky and the smell of flowers enveloped them, Frodo began to sing his favourite song, one of those few Bilbo teach him from his journey with the dwarves. Frodo sang merry, his voice never cracking or giving strange notes to the sun, sometimes changing a word here and there, his little voice was cheerful like the birds, Frodo loved his pet name Smaug gave him the first time he heard Frodo sang and Frodo liked to honour his pet name whenever he could. Smaug sometimes sang along.

Bilbo heart was never more happy than those moments.

“Look uncle” Frodo stopped his song pointing toward a couple. “That’s cousin Lobelia!”

Smaug groaned at the sight of the woman. Bilbo stopped his walk and them. He sighed.

“Can we hide?” Asked Frodo scared.

“It wouldn’t work, she is already waving us” Bilbo didn’t hate his family or any other hobbit in The Shire, but his cousin Lobelia made herself the exception. She had the disgusting habit of talking bad about Smaug in his face, like she was trying to make him angry or see his wrath explode, she was the opinion that a marriage between two hobbits without wedding was unthinkable.

“Good morning cousin Bilbo” She greeted as soon they were closer, her husband was at her side, smiling proudly. Today Lobelia was wearing a red dress and a yellow hat. “I see you had that hobbitand your child with you this lovely morning” the way she pronounced hobbit always sounded biter in Bilbo’s presence.

“Uncle Sherlock” Frodo whispered, he was even more afraid of her than the dragon would be angry to her, Frodo didn’t told them everything about his days under her care, but Smaug being the smarter being in the Shire had deduced most of the thing she done to him. The best solution for both of them was flee.

Smaug picked up the little hobbit. “Meet us at Mister Robin’s” Smaug whispered to Bilbo, then kissed him and walked away without a word to Lobelia.

“Behave Frodo” Bilbo called after them. Then sighed. “Good morning cousin Lobelia, cousin Otho” Lobelia’s husband was a fat hobbit, he was very angry at Bilbo to chose Frodo as his heir and not him, every hobbit knew about Otho strong desire to inherit Bag Eng and its luxuries. He always supported Lobelia in her campaign to discredit Bilbo’s uncertain marriage with Smaug.

“Good morning” Otho said watching Smaug walking fast away from them, little Frodo hidden in his arms. “Sometimes I wonder if Frodo will be all right being with that hobbit” he muttered to himself but Bilbo hear him, and Lobelia.

“Dear, are you still worried for Frodo like me?” She asked faking worry “That poor little thing, he must be suffering under the care of that hobbit and his eccentricities. My poor little Frodo.”

Bilbo ears turned red suddenly. “Sherlock care for Frodo like he was his own, he love him like any parent loves their children, they are a little mischievous but they don’t hurt nobody.” Lobelia gasped at the commentary “I had to leave you now, dear cousin or they will eat all Mister Robin’s candies. Good Day”

Bilbo turned and walked as fast he could in the direction he knew his husband and child went. But Lobelia didn’t know how to leave things.

“Bilbo Baggins I must inform you what is said in The Shire” She screamed, Bilbo stopped but didn’t bother to turn and look at her. “They said you aren’t married and probably he is abusing that poor child.” That words earned her a glare form Bilbo. She smiled and waved, she walked dragging along his husband. Bilbo scanned the area and saw other hobbits hearing them, hearing Lobelia poisonous words, at his sight they pretend to return to their work. Bilbo resumed his walk toward Smaug and Frodo.

They were waiting outside the candy store, Frodo was in his arms sobbing quietly and Smaug was glaring at the owner. Bilbo knew that dreadful glare, his Dragon was irritated, and the sobs of Frodo were fuelling his anger.

“They said Frodo must return to Lobelia” Smaug informed him.

“Really?” Bilbo put his hand on Frodo’s head and looked at him, he then realised that Smaug was gentle in his words trying no to disturb the little hobbit in his arms, he also noted that the dragon was purring soft, calming Frodo.

“What about you go back home and I buy everything?” Bilbo said, Frodo nodded but Smaug silently plea was different. “They are good hobbits sweetheart; they are only distressed because they didn’t saw us getting married”

Smaug frowned, thinking.

“If you get married they will let me buy candies?” Frodo deduced fast. Bilbo arched his frown amazed at how simply Frodo put the answer.

“I guess so” Bilbo said looking at them.

“Then get married uncle Bilbo, uncle Sherlock will be happy to marry you” Frodo said, resting his head in Smaug shoulders.

“You think so?” Bilbo asked smiling.

“yup” Frodo tried to smile “aren’t you happy Uncle Sherlock?”

“I will marry Bilbo as many times he wants, but I’m not sure if the Hobbits will accept that you are like our son” Smaug said still thinking.

“It could work my sweeties” Bilbo said confidently. “If they want a wedding party and us saying our vows in front of them, then they will see us like a proper family, just remember Frodo you’re my heir no matter what”

“Then I could buy candies for Uncle Sherlock” Frodo said almost sleepy.

“All the store if you want” Bilbo kissed Frodo’s nose and saw him sleep.

“Come dear stranger, let’s finish our shopping” Smaug joked. Bilbo saw him wearily. “Oh don’t you worry my love, I can carry him all day without him waking up, and I thought it will do some good to spread rumours on our next wedding”

“yes it does” Bilbo gleamed happily. Bilbo hung himself of the free arm of Smaug “then mister stranger, are you proposing me again?” They began to walk towards the market.

“Propose?” Smaug asked, he was a smart dragon but his knowledge about hobbits and their rituals were the most fascinating mystery to him and the darkest of myths. “You meaning I am asking you to marry me?” He asked

“But of course Mister strange, I do, I will marry you” Bilbo smiled, stole a kiss and keep waling. “You are my reason to be, my treasure”

Smaug whispered something in elvish, the good mood returning to them.  Bilbo closed his eyes a few minutes, allowing Smaug to lead him. The only thing that made his dragon boil in wrath was the thought of someone so dear to him being hurt, the eyes of Khan were in front of him, filled with the same wrath fading slowly in terror, his Khan understanding how bad was the damage. Those eyes still hunted his dreams.

Bilbo opened his eyes, and stared at the gleeful eyes of Smaug, he wanted to keep that happiness in those eyes for the rest of Smaug live.

“My love” Bilbo tightened his grasp on Smaug’s arm. “I love you so much” he said with his voice almost cracking. “Don’t forget that, ever” he pleaded.

“I won’t forget you” Smaug said solemnly. They stopped and shared a kiss. A kiss full of love and full of hope.

Bilbo was grateful that his dragon knew when he was in great need of his love and knew how to comfort him, the glimpses of his past hurt whenever they surfaced, Bilbo was sure that everyday with Smaug love and Frodo innocence his wounds will be soon healed.

They stared at each other once they broke their kiss for breath, Smaug looked at him loving. Bilbo smiled, he gave another little kiss and resumed his walk toward the market.

“I think it would be wonderful to have the Tuk clan in the party” Bilbo begun softly once they reached the marked, they were walking looking at the apples and pumpkins, ignoring the cheese and the fish.

“Pick our guest sweetheart I will pick the wine”  Smaug said admiring the hanging hams on a stall.

“I thought you wanted beer” Bilbo stared at the same hams, then they picked one and pay for it.

“well, a party won’t be a party without beer” Smaug agreed walking next to the butter.

With every word, with every item suggested, the hobbits grew interested, the paid attention discreetly to their words, and as soon they finish their shopping, the whole Hobbiton was whispering on a new party from the odd Bilbo and his weird partner.


	2. then the Tardis ruins the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the wedding, Bilbo took his hobbits to get new cloths, but he sees something terrible and it's Smaug duty to made him feel better.

The city was empty, Bilbo felt himself filled with pace, the bluish shadows in front of him were waving in his direction. Bilbo smiled unable to move his hands, the woman and the child looked at their eyes, the woman kneel and whispered to the child’s ear something. They waved again and gave him their backs, they walked away slowly. Bilbo felt proud of them even as his mind was panicking, he wanted them to stay, he wanted them to look at him again. A name surged from his throat and they turned their heads, their smiles were bigger.

Bilbo opened his eyes, he felt the tears falling from his cheeks, he felt his heart yearn piercing. The dreams were hurting more and more as they assaulted him constantly.

A little hand cleaned his cheeks, Frodo was looking at him with concern, his eyes were worried. “Don’t cry uncle Bilbo” He said. Bilbo smiled and hugged the little hobbit crushing him in his chest, Frodo returned the embrace tightly. Bilbo found Smaug cold eyes watching at him, his face was a mask of emotionless trying to be strong.

“It was just another dream” Bilbo assured them.

They readied themselves for the long day that awaited them. In less than two weeks the party will be held, they had sent the invitations, bough the beer and wine, the food also, they had selected the gifts for their guest and the flowers for the tables; they only needed to get a new set of cloths for the ceremony and the birthday.

Frodo had the brilliant idea to join their birthdays with their anniversary, so the wedding day was fixed to be celebrated on the same day Bilbo and Frodo’s birthday. Since Smaug and no hobbit knew the dragon’s birthday it was also arranged that they celebrated the dragon’s birthday on the same day. Frodo went mad of happiness.

They ate a large breakfast before leave the luxuries of Bag End. They went directly to Mrs. Hilling, receiving in their way greetings and congratulations, they got verbal confirmations for assisting to the wedding and the birthday.  Four days ago they went to Brandy Hall to announce their new engagement and invite the loved cousins. They got from them almost twenty fine tons of the best ale.

Mrs Hilling was waiting for them, she disposed the whole day just for them, after all, they were her best customers and probably the only ones who pay her in gold.

“Good morning dears” She greeted them. “It’s such a lovely day” She guide them into her shop, she had arranged two armchairs and a little cushion for the child. Then her older daughter bring tea and pastries.

“Dear me Mrs Hilling, this is too much” Bilbo complained first.

“These’re delicious” Frodo chirped with two larges cookies, one in each hand and with a little bite. Smaug seated himself first elegantly, sometimes hobbits were amazed at how his hair on his feet shone, the hair in his feet was golden so unlike his unruly dark curls and Mrs Hilling was a bif fan of those beautiful feet.

“Don’t mind them too much” Bilbo apologise, Frodo seated himself in the cushion munching the cookies.

“Always so correct Mr Baggins” The woman smiled “Don’t worry too much, yet” she blinked at him. Then she disappear in the back of her chop, Bilbo seated himself and prepared tea for his dragon. She returned carrying some parchments. “Look at these Mr. Baggins, I draw myself thinking of you three”

Bilbo took the parchments and observed them, once satisfied he handed them to Smaug who watched them more intensely.

“They are good Mrs Hilling” Bilbo admitted, he haven’t see nothing so beautiful since his staying with the elvish king.

“Thank you, the larger one if for Mr. Sherlock, and a matching one for Frodo, I thought that red would suit best the three of you” She added happily

“Red” Smaug said with neutral voice “and gold”

“Golden vest Mr Sherlock” She said a little nervous “Breaches on dark brown” She flinched once Smaug blue eyes landed on her body, she was unused at his glare after so many visits, his celestial eyes made her uncomfortable, and he knew full and he tried not to disturb her long than necessary. He lowered his eyes, smirking. “I like it”

She sighed relieved. “well then its settled Mr Hilling” Bilbo said and she brighten, Smaug returned the drawing to their owner and he choose to watch little Frodo eat his cookies. Bilbo gave him a cup of tea.

“Vey well Mr Bilbo, who will be the first?” She asked, Bilbo smiled at her.

“I am, then Sherlock and last Frodo” She nodded and went behind her shop.

“Her designs are elvish” Smaug said returning his eyes to the hobbit “They are actually good”

“yes they are” Bilbo watch Frodo and Smaug, once again they were a image of a bliss domestic image. Frodo stood up and went to Smau and with one gesture plead for drink from the dragon’s cup, Smaug raised his hand and the little hobbit climbed to Smaug’s laps and get his sip, all without leave his cookies half bitten.

They will be quiet in that position for hours. Frodo will fall asleep as soon the midday come and sleep for a whole hour and Smaug will purr his happiness.

Mrs Hilling gasped at the sight too. It was the most comfortable sight any hobbit could lie its eyes. She waited few minutes, enjoying the scene in silence. Bilbo glanced at her. She was smiling; she looked like she wanted to cry of joy.

Smaug and Frodo were oblivious to the observers, that was their moment, their shared comfort that their bubble gave any bystander pace.

“Let’s begin” Bilbo said whispering; he stood up and moved to where Mrs Hilling told him. She had in her hand a new paper with a pencil, in the other a metric band Frodo looked at them with curiosity as he had never been at the tailor. Smaug sipped his tea.

“I never grew tired of seeing you two” Mrs Hilling said to Smaug, “You’re so adorable” Bilbo took of his coat and she took it, she hung it in hanger by the wall. She proceeded to start her measuring  on Bilbo.

“Me too” Frodo answered with cookie in his mouth, Smaug growled and Frodo finished his mouthful.

“You have to see them playing in the yard, they are truly mischievous, Hamfast sometimes had to chase them out” Bilbo said casually “or trying to make dinner”

“I’m guessing that they leave a lot of mess” Mrs Hilling said giggling. “A disaster in the kitchen”

“Terrible Mrs Hilling” Bilbo used his victim tone.

“That’s not true Uncle!” Frodo called indignant. “We don’t made mess!” Smaug giggled softly. “Uncle!”

“He is just exaggerating our misadventures in the kitchen” Smaug said softly, Mrs Hilling giggled again.”I believe he want us to make dinner tonight”

“Truly?” Frodo gasped in awe, his eyes big as bowls, then looked at Smaug with something in mind. “Can we bake a cake?” He asked hopefully.

“Gods no” Bilbo said faking exasperation, Mrs Higgins giggled again, she noted every measure she take. “Your cakes are awful”

“They aren’t” Frodo protested, then bite hard the cookie on his left hand.

“The last one tasted like coal” Bilbo said hiding his smile.

“Really Mr Baggins?” She asked  curiously, measuring Bilbo’s wrist.

“The whole cake Mrs Hilings and the cake before that tasted like grass” Bilbo said.

“Uncle!” Frodo ears turned red.

“But you ate them happy” Suddenly Smaug said, Frodo nodded. Mrs Hilling giggled harder. “and asked for a second slice”

“If they had cake that Mr Baggins ate two slice then it was good” Mrs Hilling said proud to them, her measuring moved to the chest. She was working really fast.

“I can send you one of those cake Mrs Hilling if your willing to had a strange flavour in your mouth for some days afterwards” Bilbo added. His heart skipped a heartbeat; the sight evolving in front of his eyes was beautiful. Frodo offered a cookie to the dragon and the dragon bitted.

“I am so glad you manage to get the custody of Frodo” Mrs Hilling whispered at his ears meanwhile she measured his shoulders and back. “They really look like a father and son and I can’t grasp the idea of Mrs Lobelia raising that child with her horrible manners”

“I am too, they are the light of my darkness” Bilbo said smiling. Searing that image in his memories. “I am so glad to have them”

Mrs. Hilling moved in front of him to measure his hips and legs. Frodo finally finished his cookies and Smaug’s tea. He settled more comfortable and tried to hear the dragon’s heart beats with his ears in his chest. Smaug raised him and stood up, he put little Frodo in the cushion and kneeled in front of him.

“It’s too soon for your nap” Smaug said softly, Mrs Hilling sometimes get scared at his deep voice, but hearing that voice so tender she felt herself melt.

“We’re done with you” she declared at Bilbo.

Bilbo moved and seated in Smaug's place,  a moment later Frodo was on his lap.

"Dear boy" Bilbo brushed Frodo's curls "what is with you?" Frodo looked at him, a spark of worry was behind his eyes, the child hugged the older hobbit.

"I won’t sleep" he said. Bilbo looked at Smaug who was watching them, Mrs hilling was arranging Smaug's coat on the hanger by the wall next to the Bilbo's. Smaug shrugged, shook his head and proceed to do what Mrs Hilling needed him to do.

Bilbo fell silently, he liked to have Frodo in his lap and watch his dragon, but he felt different, like something was caressing his skin or was injecting cold water to his muscles. It was uncomfortable. Bilbo thought that maybe it was the after effects of the dream, but it was impossible, he had those before and he had felt normal, there was something else disturbing his body and his mind. He felt like to be standing and no sitting. He pick up Frodo and stood up and seated him in the armchair.

"I wasn't sleepy" Frodo protested. Bilbo nodded.

"I know Dear, it just I want to stay on my feet" Bilbo glanced at his dragon, he was questioning the scene. Bilbo calmed him with a smile.

Bilbo walked to the big circular window of the store, from there it can be seen the central space of Hobbiton, some parts of the market, hobbits holes marking its limits, some trees shading part of the space, white clouds floating lazy in the sky and a pair of hobbits talking. If it was a quiet day in Hobbiton, why he felt like his whole body needed a break?.

His spirit still yearned with the stars and others places, but his heart remained him over and over that his place was his home. Bilbo glanced at his hobbit and his dragon; a sad little smile painted his face before return his gaze to the outside. Five and fifty years living here and still yearning of his longs travels of before.

Then his heart stop, his ears seized the most dreadful sound Bilbo remembered. His eyes were fixed at the origin of the sound. The other hobbits on the outside didn't care about that particular sound. At one moment in Bilbo's life that sound meant freedom and today it was a curse.

It was a whooshing sound, metallic, like metal pipes caressed tenderly and trying to imitate a breathing too elaborated, but the sound was to soft and caring. Bilbo saw appear behind the trees, the so called blue box. He held his breath. The doctor had promised him never come to this time and this place. Bilbo glanced back at Smaug who had his eyes fixed on Frodo and Frodo had his arms crossed in his chest and his face held a put.

Bilbo returned his attention to Tardis. Her doors opened suddenly, Bilbo breath caught, he saw his dragon in his handsome human form, he was struggling to exit the box, he was trying very hard, Bilbo noted that were two set of hands restraining him, Bilbo can almost read the words on his lips, and then right then, his dragon looked at where Bilbo stood, his body froze, his face filled with utterly hope and surprise, that dragon’s breath stopped and his mouth tried to say something.

Bilbo understood that dragon; he was looking for the hobbit he loved with all his being, he saw that behind the glass was the hobbit that held his life. Bilbo wished to ran to him and comfort him, but if he did, then the paradox in the timeline already written will destroy one of them. Bilbo loved his dragons so much that he chose to stay where he was.

It hurts but it was the right thing to do.

Bilbo worded 'I am so sorry' muted. His dragon on the Tardis moved his head, trying to denied that moment, he worded back 'Please' the hands on him used that instant to drag him inside, the doors closed a moment later. Bilbo saw the box stood there a lifetime, a heartbeat or a couple of minutes before fading slowly making that proper sound of hers. Bilbo put his hand and breathed, gasped and sucked air. He felt himself shatter. He hold back his tears. The tickling in his skin faded too.

"Uncle?" Frodo voice called him from so far, from a distant dream that he prayed the gods that when he opened his eyes it was real, he was with his Frodo and his Smaug in his hobbit form. He opened his eyes, two shining eyes looked at him uncertain, Bilbo kneeled at him and hugged the little hobbit as if his life hung on that. Frodo, dear little Frodo put his hands on his head.

"My sweet boy" Bilbo whispered "please promised that you'll take care of Sherlock"

Frodo nodded.

Bilbo stood up and glanced Smaug, he was watching the whole scene afraid. Behind him Mrs Hilling had her hands to herself, she had watched as well and didn't know what to do.

Bilbo walked toward him and embraced without giving any chance to Smug to say something. "I am so sorry my love" Bilbo whispered to him knowing well that those words would held a different meaning within time.

"what’s wrong Bilbo?" Smaug asked softly.

"I..." Bilbo hidden his head in Smaug neck and stood like that for long minutes, the dragon returned the embrace without further questions, Frodo hugged them in his own way. By that moment, Mrs Hilling went to the back of her shop, embarrassed to witness one of the oddest moments in the life of the Baggins she heard once or twice they had sometimes.

Bilbo raised his head, locking eyes with Smaug for few seconds then closing allowing his dragon to kiss him tenderly. Hands holding him tight from back and hips, little ones hugging his legs.

The sweetness of the kiss and the tenderness in the hug erased his worries; Bilbo felt the life return to his heart, the paint being replaced with joy and his body suddenly yearned to had his dragon inside.

But the stain was there. Why the Doctor bring back Smaug to this time and place?

Bilbo broke the kiss, with a hand caressed a Smaug's cheek. "Thank you, I needed that terribly" he parted from the embrace and picked up little Frodo.

"Come sweetheart, let’s wait for your turn with more tea" Frodo hands were on his neck, his answer muffled for the cloth. Bilbo glanced back, his dragon had his eyes closed and his lips redden, he was putting under control his grasps.

They needed to make sleep Frodo in his bed at least for this nigh; he really needed feel the skin of his dragon on his skin to reassure that this was not a dream.

Mrs Hilling returned when they called her back few minutes later. She didn't preyed like any other hobbit would have done. She worked with little questions and quick hands. Frodo stood as still a child could but Mrs Hilling had his measures quicker than Bilbo or Smaug. By past midday, Smaug had Frodo sleeping in his lap, his head careful rested in Smaug's chest, his little hands were resting in Smaug's belly, meanwhile Bilbo chose the fabrics for the cloths.

When Bilbo ended, he gave Mrs Hilling a few coins, all gold. She promised them to have the garments a week before the weeding. They left the tailor shop with and sleeping Frodo in arms.

They returned to Bag End without talking.  Bilbo made them dinner as it was a banquet, Frodo enjoy it greatly, but asking to spend the night with them. He wanted with all his heart made Bilbo happy. But Bilbo reassured him, that what happened that morning it was Lobelia’s fault. The lie settled on Frodo but not on Smaug.

As soon they were alone in their bedroom, Smaug embraced Bilbo from behind. His hot breath warming the skin of his neck.

“I wish I could tell you” Bilbo closed his eyes, all of this life in this place, he had never told anyone about the Doctor and his Tardis. He hated when he can’t tell his dragon the true.

“One day you have to tell me my love” he whispered softly, his hands in his chest were unbuttoning the shirt. “I can see how it’s killing you, please let me help you”

Bilbo grabbed Smaug’s hands. “I love you too much” he closed his eyes “and that’s secret is not worthy of your concern” It can part us forever, Bilbo wanted to add but even the whole idea of said it loud scared him. Bilbo left the dragon’s hands and turned around; he looked at his dragon’s eyes. “Please” Then sealed the dragon’s lips with his own.

Smaug tightened their embrace, their kiss was wet but slow, Bilbo felt his coat fell as hands roamed his back tenderly, removing his shirt too, searching for skin. The sudden desire of that morning returned, Bilbo tried to undress his dragon only to be stopped. Smaug broke their kiss for air, his eyes were filled with concern but was willing to fulfil Bilbo’s unspoken wish.

Bilbo took the face of his dragon with his hands, he kissed him again. His dragon held him tight and carried him to the bed, without breaking their kissing, Smaug pulled out all the cloths on Bilbo, his hands felt hot on his skin and slowly he took his cloth out. The friction of his skin made Bilbo forget about the nightmares, the sweetness of the kisses forget about Lobelia, but the loving cares at the end of his back made him forget about the incident of that morning.

Feeling his dragon’s finger slowly made his way inside of him made Bilbo forget even about himself, the care he always gave, the devotion as if Bilbo was a lost Silmaril, the love in every movement, in every word made Bilbo a humble pudding.

And once Bilbo felt himself complete with his dragon inside slowly trusting, he wished that that moment was frozen in time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silmaril was said to be the most fabulous jewel in all the middle earth story, there only three and were created with the light of the twins three in Valinor, two of those are lost and one of them shines in the night. Yea, the Earendil star.
> 
> I'm sorry for the little sexines, whenever I tough of them together in bed, doing naughty things in this part of the story it breaks my heart, they are so cute and I feel like some horror crappy movie director waiting for my team to bring the buckets of fake blood and waste it.


	3. The wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives, it's September 22th and we had our birthday presents. But then, something happens with Bilbo.

Bilbo awake comfortable, he felt his skin bruised and that put a big smile in his face, but what really made him smile was the filling sensation right between his legs, the possessive arm around his chest and the hot breaths under his neck, he knew right then that his dragon was waiting for him, for be fully awake for showing him his love. Smaug began licking the skin under his chin, he moved his warm body on top the hobbit and his hand always warm wanderer slowly to his belly.

 

"Good morning my love" Bilbo whispered holding his gasp, to this date he never understood how his body could be so aroused by single touch or a lonely care by the hand of his dragon. He doesn't want to think on that, he just melt on the loving caring, the sweet kisses and the perfect rhythm of his hand seeking the entrance.

 

Smaug was still a greedy dragon and he always wanted more, he enjoyed his treasure, tasted his kissed and asked for more. And Bilbo was so happy to give that and more. Between kisses Bilbo felt his dragon buried himself, it was always the sweetest moments of their lovemaking that Bilbo always forget that he was strained in this planet called Endor, that he was banned from his home world and that he was now the adoptive father of a hobbit child that probably was awake and was wondering why his new parents weren't ready for the first breakfast.

 

"my love..." Bilbo gasped and Smaug ate his words with greedy kisses, he answered something but Bilbo didn't understood, instead he felt the dragons trust increase numbing his reason. Dear God, Bilbo could die happy any moment if this kept this way any longer. The warm inside, the feeling on his skin, the kisses, he was the happiest hobbit in the whole universe. The hot seed filling him and his own, brought him back to his warm bed in Bag End, he sucked air as his dragon licked him clean. That kind of attention always aroused him even more, but on this day he had to restrain his libido.

 

"Clean and beautiful as any of your jealousy hobbits" Smaug declared content, his check redish and his hair sweaty, his lips swollen and pink, in those after glows his eyes always shown with gold and he looked like the powerful dragon he was, elegantly flirting with his mate.

 

"Remember that today is The day" Bilbo whispered.

 

"That’s the reason I claimed the first present from the host" Smaug kissed him long and tenderly.

 

"I'm now going to claim my other present for my other Birthday hobbit. Happy birthday my fiancé" the dragon slid out from the bed naked and put on Bilbo's robe, he gathered fast clean cloths and disappeared behind the door leaving Bilbo gasping.

 

Bilbo spread himself on the bed, even if they were properly married the ways of the sylvan elves, he was happy to marry again the dragon in the hobbits way. Frodo was happy too.

 

He was in his mind, replaying the sweet elvish vows that he planned to use and mix within the wedding when he heard Frodo burst in laughs, is was to merry and joyous that Bilbo made his mind to get up and take a bath.

 

With a bundle of clean clothes, he exited to the corridor, he saw a glimpse of his dragon freshly bath with his wedding cloths running after Frodo. He got that sinking feeling again, the very same he got when he saw the blue box appear. His guts were trying to warning him again. He returned to his room and searched under the bed a little hole in the floor, once he found he put his fingers and extracted a silver key that looked more like a quadrangular medallion with a star engraved on it. At the moment the sinking feeling was replaced with relief. He went to the bathroom with the key hanging on his neck

 

Once he finished Bilbo went to the kitchen, he found Frodo munching what looked like eggs but by the face of Frodo he debuted it were egg, it looked like some smashed potatoes with red sauce.

 

"Good Morning sweeties" he said and sat next to Frodo "happy birthday Dear Frodo" and both exchanged a hug.

 

"Happy Birthday uncle" Frodo chirped happily "you look different" Frodo observed, his face was scrutiniza Bilbo's. "What could it be, I wonder" he tried to imitate the dragon's voice the best he could with his little bird voice.

 

"Oh indeed, what happened to me in this wonderful day that put me in such wonderful mood?" Bilbo asked too in his best imitation of the dragon, they both looked at Smaug, he was serving a second dish with his porridge.

 

"You mean" the dragon finished without looking at them. "What good fortune has befallen in this hobbit hole that my dear hobbits haven't noticed earlier, perhaps an ancient spell or maybe an elvish wish" he said slowly, using his voice deeper, rumbling in the kitchen, then he turned around and serve the breakfast. "Dragons are riddle loving but such things as hobbit happiness are unsolvable mysteries that enjoy the most" Smaug sat down looking at his faces.

 

"Uncle!" Frodo cried after hearing such words "you're supposed to say me!"

 

"and spoil the game?" Smaug took a spoon full of food, Bilbo waited for the dragon. Then he stood up and spit his bite on the sink. "How do you enjoy this poison?"

 

Frodo and Bilbo busted in wild laughs.

 

"I'll make the breakfast every morning, or when Frodo had the proper age to cook, he will" Bilbo said firmly, he took the three dishes and cleaned them. "for obvious reason, our dear dragon's cooking skills are non existence. So you dear fiancé do not dare to cook anything again" Bilbo added. Smaug nodded happy.

 

Bilbo fried then bacon, ham, eggs and cheese, sliced sweet bread, apples and melons, made tea and warmed some milk with honey and they ate everything.

 

After the breakfast they opened the doors for their party guest and arranged the mathom one last time in the lobby, Frodo refused to wear his handsome coat until it was extremely necessary, and that was the wedding ceremony at midday.  Hamfast and his wife were the first to arrive as arranged, they will help as best man for the grooms.

 

"Hi little master" Hamfast greeted Frodo first, he looked at the gardener, then at his wife, she was still big with baby and she looked tired already. "What about if we start with you taking a bath?" he said.

 

"Can't wait until the ceremony?" Frodo asked.

 

"you don't want to be late to my wedding, did you Frodo?" Bilbo asked, Frodo turned red and nodded. "very good, I'm going to prepare your cloths meanwhile you help Bell in the bath, your uncle Sherlock is boiling water"

 

Bilbo saw Frodo took the hand of Bell as he guided her to the bathroom, Hamfast smiling. "he is a good lad"

 

"He is, good and kind. This way Gaffer" Bilbo guided Hamfast to the Frodo's room, he will give the clothes to him so in the meantime he goes to the party field and verify that there isn't any incidents. Smaug will do the same with the wedding ceremony. Bilbo opened the door and stopped cold, the blood pumping in his ears at the sight, his instincts kicking a second later, the door closed behind him with a powerful slam, he tried to open the door knowing that his tries were useless. The white lights and the metal floor stained his eyes with tears as he screamed. "no, let me go, on all days you choose to return today! No, let me go, let me go!"

 

His pleas were in vain and his tears a reason for laughs.

 

 

\-----insert line here----

 

 

Hamfast was surprised at how hard a wooden door can be slammed, for an instant he thought it was work of Bilbo, but his friend was never that rude. He knocked the door and no answer come, he tried to open it, waiting for a lock but instead it was open. Hamfast glanced at the room.

 

Bilbo wasn't there.

 

Frodo’s room was on garden side, it had a single window, it was tiny and therefore no hobbit could pass through unless said hobbit was tiny. The room had no other door that communicate with another room, so a sudden escape wasn't possible unless Bilbo passed through Hamfast.

 

"Mister Bilbo?" Hamfast called. "it’s a bad time for a joke, were are you Mister Bilbo?" he looked inside the closet, under the bed. He felt fear remembering what the other hobbits said about Bilbo, vanishing in thin air when Sherlock wasn't around.

 

He returned fast at the lobby hopping to find Mister Sherlock still in the hole.

 

He was there putting his coat. Hamfast sighed relieved, but at one glance, the strange hobbit danced and exited the house faster, Hamfast followed him out the hole, the strange hobbit had walked so fast that he was already half way to Hobbiton.

 

"Oh dear" what he was going to do now? Hamfast returned to the inside of Bag End, praying that Mister Bilbo returned soon for the ceremony and the party. He returned to Frodo's room and gathered what looked like the wedding garments.

 

He waited for his wife worried. He heard the laughs of the child, he find solace and strength in that beautiful sound.

 

They come to the room. Little Frodo enveloped in a big towed, his hair dropping wet and laughing. He left the room and went directly to clean the bathroom. The work, that always keep his mind busy and the worries away.

 

And hour later the first guests arrived, the cousins Tuk that made Frodo crazy of happiness, they took Frodo to the Party field. Apparently everyone imagined Bilbo was in the Party Field checking everything to be perfect as it was his custom. Hamfast wished so.

 

He and his wife walked at the party field, she was looking at him with a smile. "what it is Dear? Is the roses your worrying again?" she asked. "They will be fine Dear, you're the best gardener The Shire had"

 

Hamfast stopped his feet.

 

"Master Bilbo vanished" he said whispering, she blinked twice.

 

"he had to leave to fix things, you know him" she smiled and patted her big belly.

 

"I hope you're right wife" he said, he didn't want to retell what he saw, it was so unusual.

 

In the party field Hamfast saw cousins of Frodo congratulating him and admiring the coat he refuse to wear and instead waving it like some flag, no so far he discovered the strange hobbit Sherlock watching, but it was more like observing. His grey eyes were fixed on the children, his glare was cold and emotionless, like he was trying to memorize everything.

 

"uncle Sherlock!" Frodo waved and the face of Sherlock softened with a smile. "look!" and the child jump from the chair, he began to ran and the other children followed him laughing and screaming joyful.

 

"Mister Gamgee, where is Mister Bilbo? He said he was going to supervise the party supplies and he hasn't showed yet" Sandyman the miller asked.

 

Worries come to him, Hamfast looked at his wife, the strangest hobbit laughing as the children ran around him and the hobbit who asked him.

 

"I don't know" he said the truth; he really didn't knew where Bilbo was. "he wasn’t home where we finished with Frodo" another truth.

 

"that’s so unusual of him" the hobbit whispered.

 

"He probably is around here, solving something" that was what he desperately hopped but also a lie, he knew that Bilbo wasn't here.

 

The hobbit bought his lie, he nodded and walked away, he put a hand on his wife hips, he felt the world weight falling in his guts. And right then he heard scream Frodo, a dreadful sound he only made when the Baggins-Sackville were around.

 

He saw the child climb at Sherlock arms fastest than a pig eating mushrooms. Lobelia stood in front of them, the hobbits around them stopped their lives just for witness. The strange hobbit held Frodo protective in his arms and he looked impassible at her almost restraining his infamous glare.

 

"I had come in a civil way to say happy birthday to Frodo and Bilbo, and to thank you for inviting us to the party and the wedding" the pleasantries didn't fit in Lobelia that morning, they were so forced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time George Lucas, father of Star Wars decides to honor Tolkien, the best way he done was to name a planet Endor that in elvish mean Middle-Earth. Same concept here not same planet. I mean, we all love ewoks but we don't want the empire chasing elves, do we?
> 
> Then before the ninth doctor used a standard earth key to a Tardis he often used a quadrangular key with a star engraved, they were so old that even the High Council of Gallefrey had troubles to find a spare key once.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. The party is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobelia ruined the party and almost ended another thing, a very important thing.

"I give you their thanks and I hope you and your family enjoy the party" the softness of Sherlock voice was almost seductive, but Hamfast like any other hobbit that knew him, knew that he didn't mean any word.

 

"Thank you" Lobelia was ready to go, Hamfast and other wished the same, it was well remembered the incident between the two of them, in the bridge some months ago and by the look of some hobbits, they were ready to jump in front of them and stop them. But Lobelia had always something else in mind. "By the way, where is cousin Bilbo?, nobody seems to have see him yet? Is there any chance he finally understood how unworthy you are and left you? Or he finally comes to his senses and he is bringing his true bride"

 

For a fine hobbit Lobelia had the worst insults any hobbit heard, Hamfast saw red, his master adored the strange hobbit, Sherlock was the light of his darkness and hear those poisonous wordmake him see red. Hamfast was the first to jump in front of her.

 

"Excuse you!" Hamfast demanded.

 

"No Hamfast" Sherlock said almost whispering, his hand was on Hamfast shoulder "She is free to said anything she wants, but she doesn't deserve your anger or your attention" Sherlock's voice sounded deep and cold, Frodo whimpered.

 

"So it's true" Lobelia raised his voice, she was enjoying it truly. "He finally left you, how I'm going to enjoy this party"

 

Hamfast was sure that if the hand on his shoulder wasn't there he would slap the woman. Sherlock walked at his side, he was an inch taller than him and probably the whole hobbit population of Hobbiton.

 

"Lobelia" Sherlock began with a tone he hasn’t heard before, it was cold and emotionless as his glare. "The fact that Bilbo refused to marry you years ago, like ten years give or take, doesn't make him to do the same to me, as you and other hobbits will do in remember, if you can, that we were married by the elvish king, Thranduil and we presented to you and the others, the letter the king himself wrote kindly for us. This whole wedding ceremony was only to placate your wrath against him that you acquired once your tries to obtain BagEnd finished with him returning with me. So if you are capable of kindness, I ask you, to keep your observations under control"

 

The words flowed flat without stumble between them, every word was understood by every hobbit that heard. Lobelia turned red.

 

"And I suppose Bilbo also told you how deeply in love with me he was" Hobbits dare to say nothing; they were studded at how Sherlock was defending himself.

 

"No he didn't, neither Hamfast nor any other hobbit" Sherlock balanced his weight holding Frodo more secure in his arms.

 

"Someone has told you that!" she roared.

 

"I just saw it, everything. You always saw Bilbo, your eyes are fixed on him, your body move different when he is near and when you know you’re going to see him you comb your hair extravagant, things that you don't do for your own husband or any other hobbit, and the fact that you're always insulting me, it said to me how jealous you are of me"

 

That apparently made angrier Lobelia and few seconds shut her mind, Hamfast felt so proud of the strange hobbit, but also felt the need to be there to protect him, Lobelia behaved as if someone had slapped her hard in the face.

 

"Then..."she tried to say something "if Bilbo loves you as you said he does, where is he now?" there it was again.

 

Where was Bilbo?.

 

"Tell me, where is Bilbo?" Lobelia demanded. Sherlock closed his eyes. "don't cry if you find out the true" Lobelia said assuming Sherlock was ready to cry, Hamfast had saw him do that thing before, closed his eyes and find Frodo or Bilbo.

 

"He is not here" Sherlock answered, his tone assumed something colder than before.

 

"Obvious you idiot" she said happy.

 

"He is not here" Sherlock repeated himself, he opened his eyes, Lobelia stepped back scared, she saw something but Hamfast no.

 

"witch!" she cried.

 

"you will wish that I am only a humble witch, but I am something worst" he said, his voice thundered and little Frodo whispered something so small that the next words were purred. "yes songbird, of course" and with that they marched toward the table were the banquet was being laid, Lobelia buffed angry, she wanted to pursued them but Hamfast stopped her.

 

"Mrs Lobelia, this is Mister Frodo's birthday as well, can you wait until tomorrow to quarrel with Mister Sherlock?" the look she gave him was filled with sheer disdain, like he was some kind of offending stone in her sweet pudding rice. She sighted and walked again toward them. Frodo was seated drinking milk, his wife Bell was at their side.

 

"I know what kind of creature you are" she said from behind, but at safe distance, Sherlock turned around, using his body to protect the child behind him.

 

"How so?" he challenged in his most usual bored tone, like she wasn't worth to have all his attention.

 

"You wanted Bag End for yourself, all the wealth and his reputation, you pretended to share his bed and gave him your false heart, because deep in your heart you're only a thief and murderer, you are villain with the skin of a gentle hobbit, I am surprised you didn't went after the Thain of the Shire" Lobelia spit venom with every word she said. The hobbits held their breaths witnessing once more how terrible Lobelia could be. Sherlock ignored her, he kissed Frodo on top of his head, the child, until that moment was sobbing over his glass, the kisses seemed to relax him but not enough. Sherlock stood up and faced Lobelia.

 

"That's what your little mind could gather in words to offend me?" Sherlock asked, his voice remained calm and cold, he suddenly draw an evil smirk in his face. Lobelia again gave a step behind. "I felt sorry for your husband and your friends" he sighed. "Now if you're done, please leave the party field, you're making this pleasant day sour"

 

"So you don't deny it? You truly murderer Bilbo. You're a monster" she tried to pass him and grab the child. "Move, I will not allow any longer to you have this child near you, you probably... I don't want to even thought what kind of horrible things you'll do to this poor child" she tried again and again to grab Frodo but that last words had the effect she wished, Sherlock was mad at her, and his hot hands on her made Lobelia cry once he grabbed her.

 

"My limited patient has run out, Dear Lobelia" he hissed angry. "and I ask you for the last time, leave."  That last word held a fury Hamfast had never heard in that gentle Sherlock, but what made his skin crawl was how those eyes glowed gold and menacing, like Sherlock was a wild beast ready to kill. Lobelia has to see those eyes too, she sucked air frightened but holding her body, daring him.

 

"Take me home uncle" Frodo was crying finally, his beautiful blue eyes were shining with tears, his face stained and red, his hands were little fists. "Please" he added after a long sob.

 

"Yes songbird" Sherlock said softly the moment he heard the plea, he took Frodo on his arms and glared to her. "if you want to party go ahead, Bilbo will be glad that you all enjoy his party, and I am sure he will surprise you all one way or another. Now excuse us, it looks that I am not welcomed at this party any longer" Always the gentle hobbit, he speak addressing no hobbit in particular, his deep voice easy surprised all the others, Sherlock walked out the party. Lobelia watched him walk, stunned and angry, her arm held a red mark of where the dragon touched her.

 

"Congratulations Lobelia, you soured the party" someone said from afar. “Thank you Lobelia for the show” other added.

 

"He deserve that and more, the monster had he nerves to come to the party after he killed Bilbo, for sure he is going now to r... oh dear, I had to save little Frodo." Lobelia cleaned her dress and walked with all the pride she had, chin raised, hands in her waist, walking fast to where presumable his husband and his henchmen were eating.

 

 

For long moments no hobbit dared to take a bite or give a sip, they were worried for the host and the guilt for not defending them was closing their throats. Hamfast was worried like all them, his dark secret glomming his day, more and more. He walked at the middle of the party and parroted Sherlock’s words. “Please, please celebrate in the name of Bilbo and Frodo, this is a day to enjoy, may the music restart, may the beer is poured, chant friends, chant. So when Bilbo anf Frodo return, this is party to remember”

 

And the hobbits hesitantly began to celebrate the birthday. Without the hosts.

 

"Come husband, we need to help them" Hamfast blessed his wife Bell. They went to Bag End, the doors were still open and they found Sherlock rocking Frodo in Bilbo’s favorite rocking chair, Frodo was sobbing and hiccupping and Sherlock was doing his best to comfort him, Hamfast thought he heard a purring sound very alike to a mother cat does with her baby kittens when they are fedding.

 

His wife went to the kitchen; Hamfast sat down in a armchair in front of them. "Is he all right?" he asked, the poor child looked even small.

 

"He will, eventually" Sherlock petted Frodo's curls softly.

 

"I should had stopped her before she said all those things" Hamfast lamented. "she is so nasty towards you, Mister Sherlock"

 

"Don’t worry Gaffer, if she is content with just throwing insults let her be. She can’t prove none of her insults, she can’t harm us in that way. And even if she tries something legally, she can’t, Bilbo already signed every document it was necessary with the help of his cousins Brandybuck" Frodo had stopped sobbing, his hiccups were lessening slowly.

 

"She is like some dog that growls and bite" Hamfast waited, his Bell retuned with a blanket and covered Frodo gently with it, Sherlock whispered his thanks.

 

"When she turns in mother" she sat down at her husband side "I hope she realized how much paint she inflected to you, but also I hope she didn't had any child"

 

"She will be mother soon" Sherlock said in his serious tone. "That’s the reason she was particularly nastier today than others day and she was trying to hide the fact that the dress didn't fit her anymore"

 

"Dear me" she said. "What kind of hobbit will be with those parents?" she stood up and looked at Frodo. "he is sleeping, poor child, she didn't held her tongue in front of him"

 

"Lobelia had that effect on him every time" Sherlock petted the back of the child over the blanket. Hamfast took good note of that gesture, that could probably will be handy with his own son.

 

"hello" a familiar voice startled them, it was Seredic Brandybuck and his wife Hilda.

 

"We're here, come, come" Sherlock called, Hamfast saw the hobbit enter the room slowly, onece they spotted Sherlock, they walked to his side, they both looked the sleeping child.

 

"She still doesn't understood how much she hurts Frodo" Seredic commented, he caressed the black curls. "He still doesn't understood half she said, his innocence had save her from your wrath"

 

"No much longer if she keep worsening the insults" Sherlock assured them.

 

"I'm sure of that" Seredic giggled. "Will he be all right for his party?"

 

"I will have to talk to him and probably made sure she is not longer in the party" Sherlock answered.

 

"She is still there, she is still saying those things and she is eating with his husband" Sederic lamented what he saw, he wished that the woman left.

 

"And she probably won’t left until Bilbo force her" The way Sherlock said those word were inflicted with so much frustration.

 

"Then you really don't know where is your husband?" there were few hobbits that accepted the kings letter as a valid document.

 

"He was supposed to met us in the party field, he must be preparing some sort of surprise, ou know him" Hear Sherlock said that, Hamfast felt guiltier, the hobbit was wishing hard, his hand returned to the black curls of Frodo, with every stroke he gave to the child it looked that it calmed him.

 

"Then we don't worry" Hilda declared "are you returning to the party?"

 

"No" he patted softly the back of the child "Not yet. I don't want to wake him up. Lobelia stress him so much"

 

"You’re spoiling him" she said smiling "you know that?"

 

"He is not rotting, he is..." he began proud then, the meaning of the word sunk. "you mean, I am shielding him to much?" the tips of his fingers touched, wrist resting gently on Frodo’s back, his frown knotted together.

 

"Of course you are" she added amicable.

 

"I was told that you protect your hatchling until their big enough to teach them how to hunt" his weird way to put tings made Hamfast laugh. He looked at him, Hamfast had heard him speak in those sorts before and then Bilbo with his infinite patient explained how hobbits do. He often heard Bilbo said that were his wild years outside the Shire and lost in the forest that gained that king of vocabulary for the daily life activities.

 

"Don't worry too much darling, you're allowed to spoil him as much you want, you adores him in the same way he adores you, you are like his father. Don't let anyone to say you otherwise" and with that the Brandybucks returned to the party, Sherlock was even more dumbstruck than before. He looked at him and Hamfast smiled.

 

"She is right, Mister Sherlock, you can spoil him as much you want but, if you pardon me, I won't shield him for so long, even the dragons must learn to defend their selves at young age"

 

And Sherlock agreed with him with a nod. "You, as always are right, Master Hamfast" he yawned "but for now, I'm going to take a nap with Frodo" he slurred the last words before fell asleep. Hamfast and his wife stood up, she went to the kitchen and made tea, meanwhile he took sit in the bench next to the main door, Hamfast watched the party grow noisily. His wife returned with the tea.

 

"They’re sleeping soundly" she said softly "he loves that child like it was his own" she commented patting her belly. "Bilbo must enjoy seeing them"

 

"Aye" Hamfast sighed. "Mister Bilbo talks about them all the times, I, myself had seen them taking a midday nap and Bilbo at their side with one of his books, it had some magic"

 

"Yes I feel it, only watching them make me happy" she whispered.

 

Hamfast stood suddenly, by the hill, Lobelia was walking, next to her, her husband and a  his henchmen that looked already very drunk. Hamfast urged his wife to enter Bag End and close it, but one of the henchmen ran and stopped her.

 

They were very drunk. Even Lobelia.

 

"Where is that murderer?" She demanded at steps of Bag End, "doesn't matter, I will find him" she tried to enter Bag End.

 

"Mrs Lobelia, sure this matter can wait till tomorrow, today is Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo's birthday" Hamfast said using his body as a shield, her nose moved funny, like a pig. She gave a step at one side, her husband’s henchman then struggled with Hamfast.

 

"Mrs Lobelia don't, please, they're sleeping" Bell pleaded, she was being held back gently by another drunk henchman.

 

"baa" she said disgusted "he must be hidden the body right now and you are his accomplices, what did he promise? The treasure chest Bilbo bring back? Or that useless mitril vest?" she said poisonous.

 

"They are sleeping" Bell called again, Lobelia nodded and another hobbit helped to restrain Hamfast. She walked in Bag End pompously.

 

Otho followed her. Hilda manage to get free and follow them inside, Hamfast wasn’t that lucky, he was dragged inside.

 

Lobelia found Sherlock deep asleep in the rocking chair with a sleeping Frodo in his arms.

 

"see, they're sleeping" Hilda whispered, Otho’s henchmen were stunned at the sight, it made their faces went soft, for few seconds they even sigh at the scene.

 

"Please, leave them" Hamfast pleaded whispering.

 

"He is pretending" Lobelia said, she took a deep breath and gave the step, she removed Frodo violently from his dream and Sherlock arms, that woke up Sherlock in a way all the hobbits were scared. His eyes snapped open glowing gold, it was very alike at the eyes of a cat but they were also filled with anger.

 

Frodo instinctual reaction at Lobelia coldness was a dreadful cry. Sherlock stood up, his golden eyes fixed on the poor crying hobbit.

 

"First you tell me, where is Mister Bilbo's body?" Lotho said pushing Sherlock back to his sitting position, Lobelia walked away with the child, Bell followed her hurried.

 

"Same ugly song, different goose" Sherlock said standing up again. "Only you are stupid enough to face me after your mate stole my hatchling"

 

Hamfast found that that weirdness with that dark deep voice  and those malevolent golden eyes wasn't funny anymore, it sounded really terrible and scary.

 

"The stupid here is you, Bilbo is my cousin and I won't allow you to hide his body or disrespect him" he said and pushed Sherlock, this time he didn't move. Otho tried again and Sherlock took his hand so fast that Hamfast didn't saw it coming, then Sherlock moved the hand and moved unnaturally, Otho made faces of pain, later a crack. Sherlock left Otho sorrowing, his henchmen moved away leaving the path free for Sherlock.

 

Hamfast followed Sherlock out, they ran following the path to the party. Lobelia was nowhere to be found. Hamfast’s wife, Bell was trying to get help with the hobbits without luck, they were more interested in the free beer and the free food.

 

“Frodo!” Hamfast screamed behind Sherlock, they can’t heard any response. “Where they go? We can’t missed them?” Hamfast exclaimed over the sound of the music. Hamfast got the sudden feeling that something was very wrong.

 

“I can’t find them, there is too much noise and to many smells” Sherlock whispered. Hamfast looked at him. He was just standing with his eyes closed, he took a deep breath with his nose, like he was relaxing. He put his hands in his temples and took another deep breath. “She walked this way” Sherlock gave a step at his right then another forward, very slowly. “She knew we can catch her, she knows where to run, but she didn’t, she walked here… she… Frodo must be crying, he is scared and he must be screaming but I can’t hear him, she, she is drunk. Drunk! Of course, of course she is, she had beer and ale, she isn’t that smart, she is drunk and angry.. and she knows” Sherlock gave another step forwards, he took another deep breath, like he was smelling the air in the same way Hamfast seen the cats and dogs do when their searching for food.

 

“Frodo!” Suddenly Sherlock called running toward the bushes next to group of tables, he jumped the bushes and keep running, Hamfast followed him screaming at every hobbit to help them, but either their laughs or shouts in happiness. It was little past midday and the hobbits started to be drunk.

 

Sherlock stopped running, he spinned looking at everybody, he kneeled and sniffed, some hobbits near to hear laughed at his weird behavior, he stood up and walked to center of the party. He stopped in front of a table, he violently yanked the tablecloth without caring the cups or dishes, the food flew everywhere and protest were heard, but Hamfast and some others hobbits saw what Sherlock was looking for. Lobelia with Frodo in her arms, like he was sleeping.

 

But she had her hand over his mouth. And also his nose. And the child breast wasn’t moving.

 

Sherlock lunched at her, she screamed scared, but at same time crawled backwards, at some point the music stopped, Hamfast saw how Seredic caught Lobelia from behind and helped Sherlock to free Frodo. She screamed scared.

 

Hamfast helped Seredic. Hilda grabbed Lobelia wrist but she got scratches and some bits, Seredic tried to refrain her the best he could, she was formidable, so much formidable.

 

Bell screamed the unthinkable. And everything stopped, Lobelia stopped the struggling. “What?” She whispered.

 

“He is not breathing!” Bell screamed, she was kneeling in front of Sherlock and he was rocking the child in his arm. His face was pale, blank. “Help!” Bell screamed again, that break the spell, hobbits ran scared, some approached to help others ran frenetic, scared.

 

“He murdered!!” Lobelia screamed “He murderer too!!” Lobelia trashed and struggled. “He is a murderer, he killed Bilbo and Frodo!”

 

Hilda did what no other hobbit had dared to do before, she slapped Lobelia. Lobelia stared at her stunned.

 

“Pray that child survive or we all face a great calamity”  She said looking calm and compose.

 

“But it is true!” Lobelia found her trembling voice “He killed them”

 

“Lobelia just stop it, you’re drunk, you’re making fool of yourself, Bilbo must be around and…”

Hilda looked at the bunch of hobbits behind her.

 

 

 

 

 

Hamfast didn’t knew if Lobelia prayed, or Hilda or Seredic,  he did, he prayed long, prayed that Frodo's life could be spared another day, to heard him laugh in his garden full of life, to see him reading under the shadow of a tree, to see him napping in his uncles’ lap, to…

 

“Witchcraft” Someone whispered. “Magic” another said. “Miracle!” feminine voices chanted. “miracle, miracle. Frodo is alive”

 

Hamstaf loosened his grip on Lobelia, she felt it and yanked free, she walked furiously at the group of hobbits, she pushed them apart until she faced Bell. In that moment Hamfast was unsure if grab Lobelia or not, his eyes traveled fast searching for Sherlock and Frodo, they were in the middle of the group, Frodo was breathing hard in the arms of his uncle, but Sherlock was paler than before, his eyes had that sad grey the sky held in mournful days, he also had bags under his eyes like we hasn’t sleep in days. He looked so tired and breathless too.

 

Someone offered a cup to Sherlock and he sipped slowly.

 

“You!” Lobelia still had the courage to hiss at Sherlock, Hamfast froze at the glare of Sherlock. For one single second, his eyes were gold; they were shining like incandescent ember in blaze. They were filled with wrath. Hamfast felt his skin cold and the urge to flee.

 

“Now Mrs Sacville-Baggins, it’s time for you to leave” Bell said, she grabbed Lobelia and dragged away, Hilda and her cousins helped. Hamfast returned his eyes to his master’s family. There it was again, Sherlock looking tenderly at the child.

 

“Hamfast help me, we need to take them home” Seredic said commanding, some of his cousins were at his side ready to help in anything.

 

“Dear guest of Bilbo, please” Hamfast heard Saradoc raise his voice. “As much we like to enjoy Bilbo’s party, we must to postpone the activities, the incident of few minutes ago was terrifying, suffice to say there is nothing to lament. I must add that little Frodo is all right, but I do believe that the child must rest and I don’t want a reprise of the incident.”

 

Hobbits looked at Saradoc apologetic.

 

“What about the presents?” Someone asked. Saradoc glanced at Sherlock, Hamfast went at his side, the hobbit looked tired. It was easy to grab him by the shoulders, his thin frame felt like a bag with bones. Suddenly he understood why Bilbo was worried about him.

 

“We must wait for Bilbo, please” The hobbits nodded, the musicians played one last song, one long melody that moved the hobbits to wait.

 

Hamfast and the Brandybucks half carried Sherlock and half helped him to walk. He remained in silence, emitting that soft sound of his, that purr. At some point he lost conciseness, Seredic took Frodo and Hamfast and other two Brandybuck carried Sherlock to Bag End.

 

They deposited them in one bed, only removing their coats, Seredic hushed the guest that were in Bag Eng trying to know more, he closed Bag End, they stayed in the kitchen.

 

Bell entered the kitchen and hour and half later, she was cursing the Scakville-Baggins under her breath. She put the kettle on the fire and told them.

 

“Frodo was death, I saw him, he had this mark on his mouth and nose, he was blue and…” Bell broke in cries. Hamfast hugged her tenderly.

 

“We need to find Bilbo cousins” Seredic said. All the Brandybucks stood up at once and marched out Bag End. “I will send someone to help you with the Sackville-Baggins, I don’t think she will stop now”

 

The winds of the afternoon were gentle, the lights of the party were gone now, and he can almost hear the complaints of the guest.

 

“Come husband, let’s make stew, Bilbo said that they love it” Bell said. Hamfast looked at the blue sky and wished for Bilbo soon return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for my grammatical mistakes, and yes, this history is to be continued.


End file.
